Need you by my side
by Eryler Alien
Summary: Kazuha is worried about Heiji . What if something happened to him ? Or...      This is my first fanfiction ! Hah , it s hard to write a story in english language if you don t live in a english speaking language .    I don t own Detective Conan .
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Kazuha_

_I´m sorry I didn´t call you for a weeks but I was very busy . So many things are happening here in Tokyo , thanks god only good things .Dad is always leaving home at night and coming home next day . First , I was very worried but I found some e-mails in his mobile by mom . I think they are getting together again ! I´m very happy for this…well , maybe mom is going to live with us again . I´m pretty sure you wanna know something about me and Shinichi . He´s great , sweet , gentle…sometimes rude , getting jealous , arrogant but still very sweet . He don´t have so much cases these days . Since he have his old body back he wanted to visit his parents . He left two days ago and his going to stay with his parents for a month . It´s only two days but I already miss him so much . Kazuha , do you wanna come to Tokyo for some time ? I really don´t feel ok without Shinichi . I will be very happy if you come . Hattori-kun can come too but I don´t know what he´s going to do here since Shinichi isn´t here . By the way say him "hi" from me ._

_Love , Ran ._

Kazuha was sitting in the window holding a letter from Ran . She was smiling at Ran´s relationship with Shinichi . How much Ran was happy when Shinichi came back . First she was sad but then she was happy . She put the letter on the night table and sat on the floor . Her eyes were sad , full of pain . "Heiji" she whispered and hide her face in her arms .

"Now where she is ?" . Kazuha was standing on a train station with a confusing face . "Kazuha-chan !" she heard a familiar voice . Kazuha saw Ran happily running to her . She gave her a big hug .

"Thank you for coming !" Ran chuckled and took her bag . "I´m happy to see you Ran-chan . Last days I felt kinda lonely too" she sighed . "What´s the matter ?" Ran asked confusing .

Kazuha was looking at the floor with a sad eyes . "Heiji have so many cases . He didn´t call me for a weeks . I´m worried Ran . What if something happened to him ? Or…"

she stopped as the heavy tear felt down her cheek . Ran exactly knew what she wanted to say . "No ! That´s ridiculous" she put her arm on Kazuha´s shoulder . "I don´t think so" she whispered . When the second tear felt she smiled at Ran and started to walk .

_Two weeks ago_

Ran and Kazuha were having a good time . Kogoro Mouri wasn´t spending much time in detective agency what Ran welcomed . Both girls enjoyed beautiful summer walks – it was a great way to forget about all bad minds…and get a new "friends" too . For Ran , these new friends were pretty annoying for Kazuha , the way to laugh .

Ran opened a big window in detective agency and walked to the kitchen to get a tea . Kazuha smiled at the beautiful night city . "It´s amazing !" she said . "Yes it is !" Ran smiled and gave her a cup of tea .

"Hello ?...hi !...yes , i´m home...okay , I can´t wait !" Ran chuckled and hugged the phone . She happily sat to her chair and start chuckling again . "I can´t wait to see Kudo-kun too !" laughed Kazuha . Ran looked shocked at her "H-how did you…?" Kazuha sighed with a smile "I´m not stupid !"

_One hour ago_

"Damn , my parents will never have time , geez" said Shinichi putting his shoes down . "Anyways , happy to see you again" . He kissed Ran on lips when he hugged her . "Hello Kudo-kun !" smiled Kazuha ."Hi Kazuha !" . To Kazuha´s shock , he wasn´t surprised . She felt a weird feeling that makes her nervous . Shinichi hugged her and smiled "you come to visit Ran-chan ?" . "Y-yes . I better g-get going to sleep !" she smiled weakly and went to the bathroom .

Shinichi´s smile disappeared as Kazuha left . He looked and Ran and close his eyes . "Hattori cald me two days ago" .


	2. Chapter 2

„W-what ?" Ran almost yelled . Shinichi sat down on the couch and pulled Ran to sat on the couch too . "What did he said ? Was he talking about Kazuha ? Tell me !" . He took a long breath and touched Ran´s hand . "Osaka is full of murderers , criminals , thieves and other mess ." . Her yes glare . "Everyone is leaving town now . No one know why is this happening . It´s too dangerous ."

Ran was looking at the floor , not moving . Shinichi was in the same position waiting for a question from her . She looked at him and asked weakly . "What about Heiji ?"

"He´s in the town" he sighed . "He wanna stop all this mess"

"Was he talking about Kazuha ?"

"Yes…"

"What did he said ?"

"Make her stay in Tokyo for a bit longer"

Ran stand up without a word . She went to her room letting Shinichi sitting on the couch still looking at the floor . 5 minutes ago she went back .She leaned against the wall and take a look at him . "We have to tell her" .

"Are you crazy Ran ?" We can´t tell it to her !"

"Why not ?"

"Because she will want go to Osaka !"

"Shinichi you don´t understand it ! She´s here for a two week worrying about Heiji ! I can´t take it anymore ! It really hurt me to see her like this . She thinks' his hurt maybe he´s dead or he found a girlfriend and don´t care about Kazuha anymore ! She don´t know if he really love her and that´s hurting her ! Do you understand it ?"

The door to the bathroom opened and Ran moved her eyes from Shinichi to Kazuha . Her eyes were sad and her whole body trembled . She gave a weak smile to Ran and opened the door to Conan´s old room . "I just took a shower , better get going to sleep . Good night Ran-chan , Kudo-kun !"

"Good night !" Ran smiled too . Shinichi waved her and looked at Ran again . When the door closed he pulled her to his chest whispering . "Morning we can tell her" . She huged him whispering "i´m worried" . "Me too Ran..."

_Next morning_

Shinichi stayed in detective agency whole night . Kogoro wasn´t coming home so he wasn´t supposed to leave agency by window . It was about 8 pm when Ran made some coffe and sat to the table with Kazuha . "How long are you awake ?" asked Kazuha putting the coffe on the table . "About hour" he yawned . "You should wake up us !"smirked Ran . Ran and Shinichi took a look at Kazuha . She wasn´t showing any emotions . She don´t spoke or move for a long time .

"Hey Kazuha-chan" he started to talk nervously . He was worrying about what is going to happen after he told it . "There´s something I wanna tell you" . Kazuha wasn´t looking at him , still not showing any emotions . "Kazuha look at me" Ran said with glare in her eye . "This is very important !"

Kazuha finally looked at her with confused look . "I have to tell you something about-" "Hattori !"Shinichi cut her . Her eyes widened , heart stopped . "W-what did you s-say ?" . She was very shocked when she heard Heiji´s name . She was thinking about him everyday but didn´t talking .

"Hattori called my three days ago . Criminals are running on Streets in Osaka ! People are running from the city , they don´t wanna stay there . He stayed in the city with police . Now , he´s trying to arrest all criminals . He told me too to make you stay here a bit longer for your own safety"

Kazuha was looking down . She was confused , shocked . She felt that strange feeling again . Ran stood up and hugged her with one arm around her shoulders . "Kazuha are you okay ?"

"That bastard…" she whispered angrily .

"Hah ?" said Shinichi and Ran suddenly .

"He didn´t call me for a weeks making me worried sick ! Now when he called Kudo-kun he thinks i´m going to sit here and waiting ?"

"What do you wanna do ?" asked Ran .

"I´m going to Osaka !"

"No way !" Shinichi stand up from the table . "You can´t go there it´s dangerous !" Ran noted .

Kazuha let a weak sigh and looked sadly at them . "Tell me Ran…what would you do ? You know…if Shinichi was in situation like this" .

Five minutes ago , Ran looked at Shinichi and touched his arm . "We must help Hattori-kun Shinichi ! He´s our best friend . I know it´s dangerous but we have to do it…for Hattori-kun !" . Shinichi turned to the window , still holding Ran´s arm . "Hattori is going to kill me" he sighed and smiled weakly . "No , he´s not . I´m going to kill him first"

"I´m going to call dad" said Ran picking up the phone . "No !" Shinichi stopped her and put the phone back .

"Why not ?"

"Hi dad , your beloved daughter is going to the city full of criminals with her crazy demented boyfriend , have a nice day ! How does it sounds ?" he said ironically . "Idiot" she picked the phone again . He was watching her angrily whispering to put that phone down . "Hello ?" a familiar voice asked on the other side . "Don´t !" he whispered angrily again .

"Hi Dad ! How are you ?"

"I´m fine" he yawned

"I wanna tell you i´m going to Osaka tonight"

"Why ?"

"Shinichi came home earlier so we decided to visit Hattori-kun . We are going to be there for a week , maybe two"

"Are you sure you wanna go with that jerk ?" Shinichi cursed when he heard it .

"Yes . I have to pack , see you later . Bye !"

"Bye"

"Jerk ?" Shinichi frowned . "Sometimes you really are" she kissed him on the cheek . "I have to pack some things . You should do the same . Come here at 7pm and try to call Hattori-kun ." Shinichi kissed her in the forehead . "Fine" he closed the entrance door .


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter is here ! Still training English grammar .

„Here we are !" said Shinichi nobly . He , Ran and Kazuha were now standing on the train station . The station was empty only the ticket seller was there . He was looking cowardly telling them something they can´t hear . They came closer . „What the heck are you doing here ? Don´t you know what is happening here ? You´re only couple of kids !" . Shinichi looked angrily at the seller . „We are not kids , we are are adult´s can´t you see ?" Ran pushed him . "We are here to help you !" she told him nicely . "Get out of here ! Now ! It´s still time to leave !" .

Shinichi was arguing with the seller for a 5 minutes , then he said they are not leaving no matter what . When they left the station they were shocked . Osaka , beautiful city full of people was now dark , silent town .There wasn´t any light , only stars were shining in the sky . It was warm too . "Oh no…" Kazuha touched her lips . "The seller was right" sighed Ran .

"Okay , now we are here and can´t go back . Stay together and watch your backs !" commanded Shinichi . They start to walk . "We should go to the police station , we can get some information there . Maybe that Ahou is there too ." said Kazuha . Ran was looking at her phone nervously . "If something is going to happen , we can´t call for help . There´s no signal" .

. . .

10 minutes later , they were on the next street , darker than the previous . "It´s going to take about 30 minutes , maybe one hour" sighed Shinichi "maybe-" he stopped . "What´s the matter ?" asked Ran . He was silent looking at the empty shop next to him . "Do you heard that ?" Kazuha showed at the shop . "Someone is there" . Ran pressed his arm "Are you sure ? Should we-" "Give me that rock behind you !" he cut her . She grabbed a big piece of rock and give it to Shinichi . He took a deep breath and throw it at the window .

The window broke for pieces . They saw a shadow behind the window , running to the front door of the shop . "Look out !" yelled Shinichi as he saw that strange person kicking out the door . He was holding a long blade shining in the moonlight .

"Kazuha !" yelled Ran at her . He was running to her ready to use his blade . "HEY !" Kazuha smashed stranger on the road . He jumped on on his legs fastly and run to Shinichi showing his blade . "No !" Ran yelled and kicked the stranger in the stomach .

As he was falling down , he throwed the blade against Shinichi . He was too shocked to make a move . As the blade was too close , his body finally moved . "Shinichi !" Ran jumped on him . "I should become a judo fighter " he joked . "I´m okay Ran !"

She was yelling at him to be more careful . "Um , guys ! Sorry for disturbing you but what should we do with this ?" she showed at the stranger . Shinichi kneeled next to his head . "Hm , I can feel the pulse . Just let him go" he shook his head "next time , we have to be ready !"

. . .

"Where are the criminals ?" asked Ran confused . 30 minutes ago , they were near to the police station . "I´m not missing them but…didn´t Hattori-kun said the town is full of criminals ?" Kazuha nodded . She felt sad when she heard his name . "Something is wrong . Hey , we are here !" . They finally reached it .


	4. Chapter 4

Kazuha´s POV

„_Heiji ? Where are you ?" Hill . I saw a big green hill…and there´s another hill ! And other ! They are growing from the earth ! Or in my eyes ? Is this some kind of illusion ? A beautiful illusion . No matter what it is , it´s really beautiful ! I started to walk up the hill and when I reached the top , I started to run down . I feel so free ! I was laughing and I didn´t realize that I lost my shoe I sighed and made a big smile . My hair was playing in the soft summer wind and the only one I was thinking about…was Heiji . Heiji where are you ? _

"_Beautiful isn´t it ?" That voice…my heart stopped . I opened my eyes and stand up with a light speed . "Heiji !" I screamed full of happiness . He was smiling at me…how much I missed his smile ! He made a few steps ahead…he was so close ._

"_He-Heiji !" I carefully touched his shoulder with one finger , making sure his real . I didn´t saw him for one month…I didn´t saw my friend for ONE MONTH ! He was quite , I was too . He was just smiling…I was too ._

"_Kazuha" I made a bigger smile . _

"_Kazuha i-" I close my eyes ._

"_Kazuha !"_

"What !"

Ran was staring at me…scared and shocked . I don´t remember anything ! I only know I was standing on a hill…and Heiji was there .

"K-Kazuha are you okay ?" she was still staring . What the hell I did ?

"What happened ?"

"Y-you" she looked away "screaming Heiji´s name" . She said it really quickly and quietly but I heard it . "I-I thought something happened to you . You were standing here like…without a soul" she said quietly , again .

She looked at me and asked me gently . "What happened ?" . I shook my head and sat on a chair standing near the big window . Strange…I didn´t know in which room i´am until I heard the phone ringing and saw a picture with the police force on the wall .

"With Heiji ?" I whispered . She nodded .

"We were fighting"

"But it wasn´t an ordinary fight , yes ?"

"Yes"

"Something serious ?"

"I think"

"Let me guess : You´re tired of Heiji´s autism in love" this was honest . "Did you tell him ?"

"No . But I said something"

"I´m listening" She grabbed a chair and sat opposite me .

"He said i´m ahou , a really stupid ahou and that´s the reason nobody wants to date with me . I yelled at him I can date with every boy in our school . Then he said –go and date with them and stop be annoying ! Go !- That was enough for me . I started to run and yelled back -Fine ! You will never see me again !- and I started to cry"

"Oh…" she looked at me sadly . She know how much it hurts .

I think "my wish" fulfilled…and Heiji´s too . I have to be strong…for that idiot who thought he´s a "badass" and gonna beat all the city . This is not a video game where you can choose a character and with two kicks send a criminal to the ground . Now he´s in a mess…

* * *

><p>"Ok , we have to stay together ! We have one gun and one baseball bat" said Shinichi when we left the police station . Wait…A GUN ? Ran screamed when she saw a black…something . "Ran ! Stop screaming ! I want to be famous and I want to spend more time with you so stop trying to kill me !"<p>

"Where did you get that thing ?" she asked angrily and grabed his sleeve . "From that police man !"

"You´re not going to use it !"

"And what if some criminal kidnaps you ?"

"Well…"

"Or Kazuha ? If someone kidnaps Kazuha and we found Heiji my life is going to be a hell on earth !"

"Fine , fine ! Just hide it somewhere so I can´t see it !"

"Sorry guys , but can we go ?" I asked bored .

"Look !" Ran yelled . There was someone standing in the middle of the street ! When he saw us , he started to run and disappeared in the dark . "Lets go !" commanded Shinichi . I was running as fast as I could but I think it wasn´t fast enough . When we reached the point when he disappeared we didn´t see him .

"We need to split out" said Ran .

"W-what ? I can´t let you go !"

"Do you want to help Hatori-kun ?" He didn´t said anything . She grabed his hand and hold it tightly .

"Look . I can use Karate , Kazuha can use Aikido and you have that gun and you´re good in football , you can kick something ! This is necessary !"

Minute of silent . Shinichi sighed and gave me a baseball bat . "Here . I´m going to that long street , Ran you go to the right and Kazuha you go to the left . Take this Bat , Heiji´s gonna be happy"

"Oh stop with that Heiji ! I´m tired ! Now split out !"

* * *

><p>I was walking to the left and…I was scared . It was dark , very , very dark ! I hate dark ! There was silent and when I heard the wind I was scared more . I was walking faster and I couldn´t see anything , even my shoes . I closed my eyes for a while but opened them when my face met the ground . I slowly sat on my painful knees . My arms were scratched and there was some blood on them .<p>

When the moon light appeared I looked on my legs . I move my leg and then I felt something . It sounded like a wood bat . Maybe another baseball bat ? "Curse this stupid-" I stopped . I looked at that bat again…it wasn´t a baseball bat , it was Katana !

He´s in danger ! I am pretty sure he´s in danger ! I grabbed the Katana and start to running through the street sleeping in the darkness . My heart was beating fastly and the time was ticking . I lost my shoe when I was running . On the end of the street was a big building with big glass windows and…someone is lying there !

"HEEJIII !" I started to screaming . I falled down and I started to crawl . I was scared , my voice cracked and heavy tears were falling down my cheeks . I couldn´t breath , my legs were very heavy and I felt a strange feeling in my stomach . I falled down again and there was only darkness…


	5. Chapter 5

„Doctor ! We have a girl here about 18 years old ! She´ s unconsciousness !"

"We don´t have a room for her ! Put her in the big hall and take care of her ! The hospital is full and doctors are busy , I will be here as fast as possible !"

"Yes sir !" said the nurse and started to talk like on a treadmill .

"You ! Put her on that couch ! I will be right back with my tools ! Don´t move from her !"

Now , she was lying on couch in the hall . There were so many people who needs help . Bleeding man , child with broken leg and other suffering people .

Her hands were scratched with some dirt in the wounds . "Kazuha" said the boy and grabed her arm . He was sitting on the floor and whispered in her ear . "You´re gonna be ok !"

"HEY !" the people in the hall started to watch boy and girl standing in front of the hospital door . Shinichi and Ran . Shinichi was confused and started walk to him .

The boy stood up and began to watch him , or began to wait what´s gonna happen . Is he going to punch him ? When Shinichi was a few centimeters before him , he stopped .

Ran rushed and putted arm on his shoulder . "Shinichi , try to call Hattori-kun , I don´t like this" she said terrified .

The boy glared at Shinichi back said sharply "Tell your girlfriend i´m not a nasty criminal . Now go away and stop bothering me !" He sat back and reach his hand to her .

"Don´t touch here !" Ran yelled at him "Put your dirty arms off her-"

"-or you´re gonna kiss the floor and i´m gonna kick until you die !"

Eyes of the "audience" fastly turned from Ran to the front door of hospital . Everyone widened the eyes when they saw him walking to the center of the starting fight .

When Shinichi and Ran saw "that person" they widened they eyes too . Ran opened her mouth to say something but she was too shocked .

"HEIJI !" Shinichi screamed shocked but happily too .

It was really Heiji . His eyes were full of anger . He grabed boys neck and pressed him to wall .

"Don´t you dare even look at her !"

The boy started to laugh "So this is the great Detective of Osaka , Heiji Hattori ! Kazuha never said you´re a big asshole !"

Heiji punched him to the face and the boy felt down . He sat down and smiled again "She wasn´t even talking about you !" Heiji was ready to kick him but Shinichi stood up before him .

"Stop Heiji !"

"Go away ! I wan´t to see this guy bleeding !"

"No !" Ran yelled

"It´s fine because i´m gonna fight too !"

" Ta-Takeru !"

Everyone looked at the couch where Kazuha was laying . She was trembling and looking at the boy .

"Kazuha !" Heiji was already putting down his jacket and use it like a blanket but the boy pulled him away . "Kazuha , are you okay ?"

She smiled at him kindly "Yes , I am" . He smiled back and gave her his jacket . Heiji was staring at the situation . Kazuha and "that boy" talking , Ran happily saying something to him , then hugging Kazuha and Shinichi waving with his arm before him .

"Are you ok ?"

"Yeah…" he mumbled

"Heiji !" Kazuha smiled at him but the smile soon faded . "Heiji…are you okay ?"

He went over to her . "I´m sorry" .

"For what ?" she was confused but then she figured it out . She was worry sick because of him . She punched him and yell "You idiot ! You made me worry sick ! I can´t believe it ! AHOU ! I though you´re death !"

"Kazuha i-"

"Guys" Shinichi cut him "I think this is not the right place for this" .

. . .

Kazuha was lying on a bed in hospital room . She was watching the news in tv about Osaka . The police force arrested many criminals and they think it´s over .

Ran , Shinichi and "that boy" were sitting at the table with coffe and tea and Heiji was looking from the window . He don´t want to sit right "to him"

"I´m really sorry for what I said" said Ran to him and tried to smile .

"Hm , fine" he noted .

"So , what´s your name again ?" asked Shinichi and turned to him .

He made a smile "Takeru Usua from Nagoya"

"Tell more !"Shinichi stared at him .

"Well…i´m pretty good in boxing and Judo . I tried Aikido too"

"Kazuha knows Aikido too ! Kazuha , do you something to tell me ?" Ran looked at Kazuha .

"N-no ! We met at training that´s all . Since then we became friends . Oh and I wanna thank you , Takeru for taking me here !"

"That´s ok !" he smiled at her . Heiji was didn´t said anything for an hour…and hour .

"Shinichi" ran broke the silence "my dad wants to talk with you" .

"But I don´t want to !" he looked imploringly .

Ran´s eyes looked like eyes of demon and her body was like on a fire . Shinichi swallowed hardly and felt down from the chair .

"MY-DAD-WANTS-TO-TALK-WITH-YOU !" Ran grabbed him and gave him the phone which was already ringing . He made a silly face when the other side asked "hello ?" . He made the cutest face he can and said to the phone . "Papa !"

He and Ran left the room . When Takeru was sure they left , he sat at the corner of bed and grabed her hand . She turned red and looked away , smiling . "Kazuha , i´m happy that you´re ok . If-"

"I will not disturb you !" snapped Heiji .

They forgot his still in the room . He already opened the door when he heard . "Yeah !"

Kazuha looked at reproachfully .

"What ?"

. . .

_**5 months later**_

Five months ago , the street became something like Heiji´s second home . He was fighting with criminals and risking his life . Soon , Osaka was a peaceful city again . This was the gate for Takeru Usua . Gate to Osaka , gate to Kazuha .

Heiji and Kazuha weren´t spending much time together . He got the detective stuff and she…she got Takeru . Somewhere , deep in his heart , he wanted to grab all the courage inside and yell to the world how much he loves her .

He knew she´s walking away from him , far far away . And when he founds out he totally lost her ? When he saw them on a date .

_**Heiji´s POV**_

When this crazy life will ends up ? Heiji solve this , solve that , hurry up , we still don´t who´s the killer – Geez , it´s worth than "how to clean up" lessons from my mum . My life is just "great"…

The truth is i´m trying to find all the stupid things that exist in this stupid world since…she left my life . How many times I tried to figure it out…well , I guess there´s only one right answer : I´m an idiot , bastard , retard whatever…

But I will be honest : I miss her . I miss her so much . I miss her smile , I miss the way she was smiling at me . She is perfect and I was too stupid too see it

I hate to say this but…Takeru is better than me . Five months , he saw there´s something at her . And he still see it . Shinichi have Ran , idiot have Kazuha and what the hell I have ?

Only my omamori . I´m looking at it everyday with tears in my eyes . Well , now I know how woman must feel in situation like this…

I heard she and idiot are dating together . I...i wanted to said something but…she´s happy . And that´s my happiness . But…I still feel weird . There´s something fishy about him…but what ?

. . .

I can´t believe what just happened : Kazuha called me and wants to see me ! I grab my jacket and jumped on my motorcycle so I can be there as fast as possible . I want too see her and nothing is going to stop me .

When I saw Kazuha´s house I slowed down and jumped down . I was knocking on door…well , it sounds like smashing .

The door was slowly opening and when I saw somebody behind , i hugged that person and…wait , this not Kazuha !

"Heiji !" Shinichi screamed and gave me a punch . "I have girlfriend !"

"I thought it was-"

"Kazuha is in the living room !" said Ran and grab us .

Ran entered the room first , then Shinichi and then me . I was looking at the floor when I heard that beautiful voice . "I´m happy you´re here"

I raised my head and…Oh my god ! I know she was beautiful but , she´s gorgeous ! But there is something missing . I mean yeah , she´s beautiful but she´s not smiling . And her eyes are red , it looks like she´s crying everyday . I don´t like this , I really don´t like this .

"Guys" she began with small voice "I wanted to see you , because there is something important I want to say"

She looked down and then made a poor smile "Me and Takeru are going to marry"

It was like a shot into your heart . I felt my heart bleeding , crying , screaming . She´s the large part of my heart ! And now…I have to let her go ? This is the worth moment of my life . Soon , I will officially lost the most important person in my life…and I can´t do anything .

Ran and Shinichi were silent , looking at Kazuha with shocked face . I wanted to say anything but I couldn´t . I can´t watch this .

I left the room and heard Kazuha crying . I´m sorry , but I can´t be there . There´s no meaning in my life , anymore…


End file.
